Malchance Neigeuse
by Griotte
Summary: La neige est si belle quand elle tombe, mais la malchance arrive comme la neige, d'une façon improbable. Ce jour là c'est ces deux choses qui vont arriver à une mage de Fairy Tail...


**Malchance Neigeuse**

C'était le premier jour du mois de décembre où les petits flocons tombaient. La magnifique neige que Jubia adorait, car elle lui rappelait l'être qui détenait son cœur… Les flocons d'un blanc pur tombaient sur la main tendue de la jeune mage qui venait de sortir du dortoir des filles de Fairy Tail, pour aller à la guilde. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle parcourait la ville et regardait toutes les boutiques spécialement faites pour cet évènement. A la fin du mois, le vingt cinq, pour être plus précis, Jubia allait célébrer son premier noël avec sa nouvelle guilde qu'elle aimait tant.

Ce jour là, la jeune femme mit plus de temps pour arriver à Fairy Tail. La raison était qu'elle avait passé toute sa matinée à admirer la ville. La lumière des maisons qui s'éveillaient, l'odeur du pain du boulanger, les bateaux qui partaient, Jubia avait cette passion de regarder la ville de Magnolia ouvrir les yeux.

« - Jubia ! Tu pourrais livrer ces fraisiers à Erza-san, s'il te plait ? Demanda le pâtissier attitré de la mage en armure.

- Jubia va le faire tout de suite ! Répondit-elle toute joyeuse. »

La bleue prit les cartons contenant les gâteaux et souhaita un joyeux noël au pâtissier avant de partir. Ceci, la retarda encore un peu plus.

Arrivée à la guilde, la mage qui avait les bras chargés soupira. Une nouvelle bataille où les meubles apprenaient à voler, avait éclaté. Jubia se doutait des personnes qui l'avaient démarré… : Grey Fullbuster, le mage de glace à Jubia et son éternel rival Natsu Dragnir.

« - Jubia-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu portes ? Demanda la petite Wendy.

- Euh… Jubia porte les… »

La mage d'eau ne terminera jamais sa phrase, car un incident venait de se faire… Natsu avait envoyé avec son poing de feu : Grey, Elfman, Kana, Erza, et Lisanna sur la pauvre petite chose que représentait Jubia. Lucy et Wendy accoururent aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient pour aller sauver leur amie.

« - Jubia ! Jubia ! Où es-tu ? Demanda Lucy en tirant Kana du dessus de la pile.

- Ju-jubia… est là ! Articula la mage d'eau en bougeant sa main non-ensevelie.

- Oh ma pauvre ! On va te sortir de là Jubia-chan ! S'exclama Wendy toute affolée. »

Lucy finit par enlever Kana, puis Erza de sur Jubia qui était tout en bas de la pyramide. Les autres mages ne bougeaient plus depuis que le démon écarlate avait été libéré. Le moindre mouvement et on mourrait. C'était le risque à courir en fusillant ses fraisiers que Jubia avait apporté pour rendre service au pâtissier. Wendy du aller aider Lucy pour enlever Elfman qui écrasait Grey, Lisanna et Jubia.

« - Elfman, tu devrais faire un régime sérieux… Ralla Lucy qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Je suis épuisé, Lucy-san… Déclara la petite dragonne slayer. Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Mira ou à Natsu-san…

- Je sais, mais Mira est plus occupée à admirer son petit frère et sa petite sœur sur Jubia et tête à flamme se fait démonter par Erza donc, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse leur demander. Expliqua la blonde.

- La neige… est belle… Intervient difficilement la mage d'eau.

- On va te sortir de là, Jubia ! Dit Wendy en attrapant sa main. »

Lucy avait pris un air sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas et Happy ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer, ce qui lui a valut un magnifique regard noir. « Neige… » Murmurait la blonde en regardant les quatre mages coincé sous le mage de Take Over.

« - Bingo ! T'es la meilleure Jubia ! S'écria Lucy qui tapant dans ses mains. Grey, t'es encore en vie ?

- Entre la vie et la mort, je crois… Répondit le mage de glace.

- Tu pourrais faire un toboggan pour faire glisser Elfman ? Demanda la blonde. »

Grey hocha de la tête et fit ce que demandait son amie avec grande difficulté, car il pouvait à peine bouger ses bras. Cela rendait sa tâche plus dure que prévu. Mais une fois le frère Strauss partit, tous pouvait se dégager plus facilement laissant respirer Jubia. Wendy la soigna grâce à ses pouvoirs et la mage d'eau reprit conscience.

« - Désolé Erza-san, Jubia n'a pas réussi à sauver vos fraisiers…

- Ce n'est pas grave Jubia, c'est à cause de Natsu et Grey que tu les as explosés. Répondit Erza qui se retenait de piquer une grosse colère.

- On est ami ! On est ami ! S'exclamaient les deux garçons, se tenant bras dessus dessous.

- J'en suis très heureuse. Déclara Erza avec le sourire.

- Jubia voudrait bien un verre d'eau, Mira-san. Dit-elle en s'asseyant au bar. »

La barman servit la mage d'eau très vite et ceci-ci la réjouit, car elle pouvait enfin reprendre des forces. Après ce tour de force que Natsu venait de faire. On pouvait voir tous les dégâts que la bataille du jour avait causés : des tables cassées, des chaises coincées au plafond, des verres brisés en milles morceaux. Bref, c'était la pagaille et Makarov désespérait face à son magazine si « passionnant » que personne n'a le droit de regarder.

« - Mira ! Je cherche une mission qui a disparu lors de la baston de la matinée, tu ne saurais pas où elle est ? Demanda Lucy l'air intriguée.

- Luxus est passé prendre une mission de rang S, mais pas une simple, donc je ne vois pas. Désolé ! Répondit tout simplement la Strauss qui observait les fées qui rangeaient.

- Jubia a prit cette mission hier ! Déclara la mage d'eau qui passait le balai. Jubia avait laissé un mot pour toi Mira-san.

- Ah oui ! Il n'était pas signé donc je ne l'ai pas validé… ! Expliqua la Strauss en se frottant la tête. »

Jubia lui fit un grand sourire et commanda un verre d'eau et Lucy la rejoignais à ses côtés qui commanda aussi une boisson. Jubia échappa un minuscule merci envers la blonde et partit vers les quêtes.

Du côté de l'équipe de Natsu et compagnie, aujourd'hui c'était jour de repos ! Mais Jubia qui avait pour habitude de suivre son « Grey » dans ses missions, devait maintenant récupérer de l'argent pour pouvoir payer son loyer dans l'établissement de Fairy Hills. Sauf que les trains ne roulaient plus à cause de la neige et toutes les missions intéressantes se trouvaient à des kilomètres de Magnolia.

Soudain, une boule de neige traversa la salle à une vitesse hallucinante et sa course prit fin lorsque celle-ci entra en collision avec le visage pâle de la mage d'eau. La pauvre, aujourd'hui se n'était pas son jour !

« - Jubia-san ! S'exclama la petite dragonne slayer en s'approchant de la mage. Tu vas bien ?

- Oh ! Tout plein de Grey-sama ! S'extasia Jubia qui avait la tête qui tournait.

- Bataille de boules de neige ! Cria un mage. »

Ceci provoqua une immense pagaille ! Encore plus violente que la précédente… ! Jubia n'avait toujours pas retrouvé ses esprits et son « garde-du-corps » Wendy faisait de son mieux pour la protéger des tables volantes, des boules de neiges, ou de la magie des autres. Mais rapidement, la jeune fille fut vite épuisée et s'écroula par terre sous les cris terrifiés de son amie de toujours, Charuru, qui s'envola pour l'emmener en lieu sur.

Jubia restait à découvert face aux OVNI, mais autre chose vient perturber son sommeil. Un pied vient apparaitre au dessus d'elle et lui marcher dessus. Ce qui fit lever la mage d'eau et fit tomber le malheureux propriétaire du pied.

« - Qui a osé marcher sur Jubia ?! Cria la jeune madoshi rouge de rage.

- M-moi… Répondit quelqu'un avec une petite voix tremblante. »

Jubia se retourna. Mais ne mit pas longtemps pour crier « Grey-sama » avant de s'évanouir sur le sol ce qui fit rire Lucy et Mirajane qui la regardaient depuis le bar.

Les batailles entre les fées continuaient et Natsu avait déjà provoqué Grey dans un nouveau combat, oubliant complètement la mage d'eau qui était toujours étalée par terre. Les tables reprenaient leurs cours de voles, accompagnées par les chaises et les verres. Le bruit était horrible, mais ceci ne les arrêtait pas pour autant. A croire qu'ils étaient habitués…

« - Viens là l'allumette !

- Je fais ce que je veux le glaçon ! Rétorqua la salamandre avant de se jeter sur son rival, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fois je vais t'avoir ! »

Sauf que le démon rouge qui habituellement arrêtait toutes ces bagarres, était elle aussi dans la bagarre car quelques fées avaient osé faire tomber son fraisier. Le seul que Jubia n'avait pas détruit bien que maintenant il l'était… Alors personne n'avait le courage d'arrêter toute cette pagaille !

« - Mira, tu devrais les arrêter car on devoir bientôt… »

La constellationniste blonde remarqua que quelque chose venait de passer en travers du plafond laissant un vue extraordinaire sur le ciel gris blanc qui était au dessus d'eux. Ainsi qu'un froid glacial qui faisait frissonner la mage.

« - Jubia n'a vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui… Dit la mage d'eau en se relevant difficilement. Elle devrait rentrer chez elle… Continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Les bastons se stoppèrent. Jubia marchait en tanguant et semblait fatiguée, mais pourtant, Mirajane avait le sourire aux lèvres. Un certain mage la regardait attentivement et se tenait prêt à voler vers elle pour l'aider. Il gardait les poings serrés comme pour se retenir d'aller la voir…

La femme d'eau s'arrêta tout d'un coup et continuait de regarder dehors. Le vent glacial lui soufflait dans les cheveux. D'un instant à l'autre, elle se mit à courir vers la sortie, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle revint quelques secondes après, une boule de neige à la main. Les fées affichèrent elles aussi de magnifiques sourire, car leur amie allait prendre par à la baston numéro deux du jour !

« - Lucy-san, Jubia a besoin de se défouler sur sa rivale ! S'exclama la bleue.

- Jubia, tu sais je ne suis pas ta rivale, juste ton amie alors pourquoi tu souris comme Erza avant d'écraser les idiots ?... »

A la fin de sa question, pour simple réponse elle eu droit à un magnifique lancé d'une boule de neige dans la figure. Ce qui n'amusa pas la blonde qui courut jusque dehors pour pouvoir se venger sur Jubia.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les mages furent amenés à se battre avec pour arme : la neige. Et même parfois la magie pour le soutient. Grey et Natsu avaient recommencé une nouvelle bagarre avec les noms d'oiseaux qui volaient. Par contre, cette fois la mage d'armure ne laissa pas cette occasion de les remettre à leur place et leur lança une énorme boule de neige.

Même Mirajane participait ainsi que quelques villageois qui passaient par là. La joie et la bonne humeur régnaient. Jusqu'au moment où un certain mage reprit sa mauvaise habitude et se retrouva nu au milieu des boules de neige ce qui fit évanouir une autre mage qui ne cessait de l'observer.

« - Jubia-san ! Cria Wendy en allant vers la mage d'eau.

- Grey-sama… »

La petite dragonne slayer se dépêcha de soigner son amie, car celle-ci s'était cogner contre un bloc de verglas en même temps. La pauvre mage d'eau n'avait vraiment pas de chance aujourd'hui… Ce jour où les premiers flocons de neiges tombaient sur Magnolia.

Tous les habitants étaient souriants et les affaires dans les magasins étaient encore plus actives. Les fées étaient rentrées chez elles après une longue bataille de neige où plusieurs ont été blessés. Il n'y que les mages de Fairy Tail pour réussir à ce battre avec de la neige à un point inimaginable tel que des bras cassés, une épaule déplacée… Bref, des blessures faites habituellement pendant les combats !

« - Mirajane, tu ne crois pas que t'aurais pu les arrêter avant qu'il y ait carnage ? Demanda un mage blond à la barwomen qui fermait la guilde pour la soirée.

- Bah non ! C'était juste la joie de vivre alors pourquoi les arrêtés ? C'était un simple jeu pour s'amuser, c'est ça, Fairy Tail mon cher Luxus !... Répondit gaiement l'ainée des Strauss. Et puis, une certaine mage d'eau et un certain mage de glace vous nous faire les plus beaux des cadeaux pour Noël cette année ! Je le sens ! S'exclama la mage, les bras levés au ciel, faisant désespéré son ami. »

Demain, le début d'un mois remplit de fêtes allaient commencer…

Dans les loges de Fairy Hills, Jubia manquait à l'appel. Toutes les autres filles de Fairy Tail étaient présentes et savaient que la mage était juste en retard et profitait de la ville.

Et oui, depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'île de Thenrô, Jubia s'était découverte une passion pour la ville, un certain attachement. Ces moments passés a erré dans la ville lui faisait oublié les souffrances de sa vie et lui apprenait de nouvelles choses.

Mais ce soir là, un certain miracle de noël aurait dû ce passer Kana avait lu l'avenir dans ses cartes la vielle. Après tous ces incidents, la bleue désespérait. Cette prédiction était négative !

« - Jubia va tordre le coup à cette femme si elle l'attrape ! Criait-elle tout en marchant dans la ville. »

Tous les magnoliens se retournaient vers elle avec un visage à faire peur, on aurait dit qu'ils se retenaient de rire ou de pleurer. Il y est vrai que depuis leur disparition, eux mages principaux de Fairy Tail, la guilde était devenu déplorable et la plus faible du royaume. Bien que Makarov, Erza et Mirajane est récupéré le bâtiment principal, cela ne suffisait pas à redonnez l'honneur de la guilde !... Jubia le savait et depuis s'épuisait à l'entrainement de son côté pour prouvez à son mage de glace qu'elle était toujours aussi forte !

Chaque soir elle s'entrainait, mais ce mois, puisque la neige pure montrait le bout de son nez, elle avait décidé d'y aller juste pour admirer l'océan sous la neige blanche. « _Jubia rêve de voir l'océan son élément et celui de Grey-sama ensemble !_ » Pensait-elle depuis un long moment maintenant.

La jeune femme était assise face au lac qui ressemblait étrangement à un océan ce qui était impressionnant !

« - Ha !... Cette journée était vraiment horrible pour Jubia ! Elle est sûr que Kana lui a mentit ! Grogna-t-elle en serrant son poing.

- Et bien, et bien… Je vois qu'une certaine mage bouillonne de colère contre le rejeton de Gildartz ?... »

Jubia tourna sa tête vers sa droite pour voir qui était là. Son regard resta figé.

« - G-grey-sama ?...

- Hé ! Je t'attends pour ta revanche ! Lança-t-il en enlevant sa veste. »

La bleue se releva bien que troublée, mais se releva. Toute tremblante, elle se mit en garde face à son bien aimé qui lui avait un immense sourire au visage.

Pour la deuxième fois de leurs vies, ces deux mages allaient combattre, mais cette fois pour s'occuper, car la première fois, tous deux étaient dans des camps ennemis…

« - On va voir si t'as évolué depuis Phantom Lord ! »

Chose dîtes chose faîtes ! Grey eut à peine fini sa phrase qu'il s'élançait sur son amie. Jubia était prête et savait que Grey voulait vraiment savoir qu'elle était son niveau. Alors elle allait tout donné !

Droit dans les yeux ils se regardaient pendant une ou deux minutes et Grey bougea un peu son pied et le combat commença… L'eau de Jubia bouillonnait de joie et la glace de Grey était plus dure que jamais. Grey y allait franchement et ses coups étaient forts, aussi force que face à son rival. Jubia ne se retenait pas non-plus, au contraire elle faisait tout pour dépasser ses limites.

Les pieds s'enchainèrent, les coups de poing de Grey volaient, les coups de fouet d'eau de Jubia claquaient. La femme d'eau commençait à sentir son souffle lui manquer, elle voyait bien que depuis le début elle ne faisait de se défendre à l'inverse de Grey qui semblait s'éclater.

« - Alors, fatiguée miss d'eau ? Demanda l'adversaire de Jubia. »

Elle le savait… Juste une toute petite déconcentration, et elle tombait face au mage. Grey venait de faire ce que Jubia redoutait le plus, détournée son regard du combat…D'un coup de vent, elle se sentit basculer en arrière, les cheveux aux vents. Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents en attendant la douleur.

« - Et bien, le temps nous joue des tours en ce moment ! »

Jubia n'avait toujours pas sentit le sol mais elle gardait quand même les yeux fermés. Grey semblait souriant alors que Jubia toute retournée. Finalement la mage se décida à ouvrir les yeux et découvrit que Grey l'avait rattrapé. Maintenant, face à « l'océan » sur lequel tombaient des milliers de flocons de neige, Jubia retenait sa respiration.

« - Tu pourrais faire attention, j'aurais très bien pu te laisser tomber.

- Gr-grey-sama ! S'exclama Jubia avant se stopper d'un coup.

- Hey ! Jubia ! YOUHOU ! Criait le mage de glace en secouant son amie. »

Mais aucune réponse. La jeune femme resta figée face au lac recouvert de neige. C'était tout bonnement magnifique ! L'eau avait finit par gelée et la neige tombait doucement et délicatement. On aurait dit un oreiller. Grey ne bougeait plus non-plus, enfin, le temps qu'un imbécile rose arrive…

« - Hé le glaçon ! Mira aimerait savoir où t'es parce qu'elle a besoin de… »

Natsu venait d'arriver et découvrait les deux jeunes gens dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, les pommettes rosés, la proximité de leur visage… La scène était troublante et le pauvre dragon commençait à se dire que son imbécile de rival avait essayé de le doubler sur d'autre plan.

« - Mira avait raison en fin de compte !... Ricana Natsu en partant.

- Q-comment ça, elle avait raison ?! Gueula Grey en laissant tomber Jubia qui se fit encore plus à la tête.

- La ferme l'exhibitionniste coincé !

- T'as dit quoi les yeux pointus ?! Gueula Grey. »

Natsu partit en courant, le sourire aux lèvres suivit par le mage de glace qui n'était pas amusé du tout de la remarque du dragon. Jubia se retrouva une fois de plus, seule et étalée sur le sol.

A la guilde, tous les meubles cassés par la dernière bataille avaient été remplacés et les rires éclataient de partout ! Lucy était couchée sur le bar face à sa boisson lorsqu' Erza vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« - Tu m'as l'air bien déprimé Lucy, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda la rousse.

- Et bien, j'ai l'impression que Jubia est sous l'emprise d'un sort… Elle n'a vraiment pas chance aujourd'hui et n'arrête pas de se faire écraser ou de tomber. Expliqua la blonde.

- Mira a organisé une petite fête ce soir et j'ai bien peur qu'il va encore avoir du grabuge avec les deux idiots. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il faudrait garder un œil sur Jubia ?

- Et bien…

- YO LES NAZES ! Gueula une touffe rose.

- La ferme ! Ordonna Erza en le menaçant de l'ensemble de ses épées.

- A-aye Erza-sama ! Frissonna Natsu qui s'était assis par terre. »

Soudain il vola à travers toute la salle principale en gueulant sous les yeux ébahis de Lucy et Erza. Elles se retournèrent vers l'entrée et découvrirent un mage tors nu, le sourire aux lèvres, fier de lui.

« - Alors les gens, vous êtes impressionné par ma force hein ? Demanda-t-il.

- Grey ! Gueula tel un dragon qui rugit, la mage chevalière.

- O-oui ? répondit-il en reculant, espérant fuir.

- Tu vas regretter ton geste car j'ai bien failli faire une crise cardiaque… !

- Et c'est reparti… Soupira la blonde. Mira une autre s'il te plait !

- Toute de suite ! Répondit la mage aux cheveux d'argents. »

Pendant que Lucy refaisait le plein de boisson et que Natsu provoquait pour la énième fois Grey, une certaine mage d'eau fit son apparition. Elle portait un mystérieux sac.

« - Mirajane-san, Jubia a toutes ses affaires pour ce soir !

- Oh ! J'attends de voir ce que tu as apporté ! S'exclama Mirajane, puis se retourna vers les autres mages. Les amis ! Vous seriez prié de sortir pour nous laissez le temps de préparer la fête.

- Une fête ?! S'écrièrent Natsu et Grey.

- Dehors… j'ai dit… Ordonna la barman, les menaçant du regard. »

Il fallut un bout de temps pour évacuer toutes les fées, et pour certaine il fallut utiliser la manière forte comme pour les deux rivaux.

Maintenant il ne restait plus que Mirajane, Jubia, Erza et Lucy ainsi que toutes les filles de Fairy Tail. L'ainée des Strauss avait décidé d'organiser cette fête pour célébrer l'arrivée de noël et de tous les cadeaux. Alors elle réparti les tâches aux filles : Erza s'occupait des desserts, Lucy des guirlandes, Jubia de la présentation des tables et les autres filles avec l'aide de Mirajane habillait le sapin de milliers de petites flocons de couleurs.

Trois heures de travail acharné plus tard, les filles avaient transformé la salle en un pays des rêves. Un immense sapin était posé au milieu de la guilde, et les tables de bois étaient recouvertes d'une nappe rouge et blanche.

« - C'est parfait les filles ! S'exclama Mirajane, le sourire aux lèvres. Vous pouvez aller vous changer, car dans quelques minutes les garçons seront là ! »

Ce fut le signal de départ, un troupeau d'éléphant se bouscula vers l'infirmerie où leur tenue les attendait.

Très vite, tous les garçons arrivèrent et commandèrent leur repas. Mirajane portait sa robe habituel mais avec en plus, un bonnet de père noël. Elle servait tout le temps sans arrêt. Même les Raijinshuu accompagnés de Luxus étaient présent ! Ti ta petit, les filles arrivaient toutes dans de magnifiques tenues ou habillé comme d'habitude.

Vers minuit, Natsu et Grey allèrent vers Mirajane inquiets. Erza était aussi au bar et se demandait ce que ces deux là allaient encore inventer comme bêtise…

« - Dîtes, elles sont où Lucy et Jubia ? Demanda Natsu.

- Ouais, il manque plus qu'elles. Rajouta le mage de glace.

- Héhé… Vous verrez bien !... Répondit sournoisement la barman.

- Tu fais peur Mira… Murmura Grey.

- Laissez les tranquille les garçons, elles ne devraient pas tarder. Expliqua la mage de rang S. »

Les deux mages n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'un traineau guidés par de qui semblait être deux exceeds, tel le traineau du père noël filait devant la guilde ce qui fit sortir toutes les fées dehors. Les yeux émerveillés, la neige tombait toujours sur leur visage : ils admiraient le fameux traineau dont plusieurs petits cubes tombaient. En effet, une centaine de cadeaux tombaient du ciel. Ceux-ci étaient ramassés et rassemblés par les mages de Fairy Tail sous les ordres d'Erza et Mirajane qui voulait faire la redistribution elle-même.

Lorsque le traineau disparu, les fées avaient fini par rassembler tous les cadeaux et Mirajane avait déjà attaqué la distribution des cadeaux. Tous les mages avaient des étoiles dans les yeux en ouvrant leur présent. Pendant toute cette agitation, Lucy et Jubia accompagné d'Happy, Charuru et Lily arrivèrent auprès des deux mages de rang S.

« - Alors Mira, le père noël est passé en avance ? Demanda Lucy.

- Jubia adorerait avoir un cadeau ! S'exclama la bleue.

- Oh mais je crois qu'il me reste deux cadeaux ! Hihi… Remarqua Mirajane. »

La mage sortit une boite rectangulaire et la tendit à la blonde. Puis sortit une petite lettre bleu pâle pour la donner à la mage d'eau, en lui faisant un clin d'œil ce qui fit la fit rougir.

_« Un cadeau peu commun t'attend dans le jardin ouest de Magnolia, toi qui voulait recevoir un cadeau. Cette fois, tu l'auras un peu en avance. _

_G. »_

Ce petit « G » à la fin, cela pouvait être que deux personnes : Gajeel ou Grey. Jubia partit tout de suite au lieu de rendez-vous en espérant de tout son cœur que ce ne soit par la mage d'acier, mais plutôt le mage de glace qui occupait toute la place de son cœur.

Elle fut rapidement arrivée à l'endroit souhaité. Plusieurs personnes étaient présentes, que des couples plus particulièrement. La neige était douce et recouvrait par une fine couche, tout le monde. Soudain, une main chaude lui attrapa la main et l'emporta parmi les autres personnes. Jubia fut surprise par cette attention.

« - Tu aimes ton cadeau ou pas ?

- Jubia n'apprécie pas tant que ça la présence de toutes ses personnes mais apprécie ta présence. Répondit la jeune femme.

- Alors je peux te dire que tu étais magnifique en père noël… Souffla le jeune homme.

- Oh… Jubia est touchée… Répondit Jubia en serrant un peu plus fort la main de son « kidnappeur ». »

Soudain, parmi tous ces gens Jubia et le jeune homme s'arrêtèrent. Jubia fut surprise, mais absorbée par la beauté du gigantesque sapin au milieu de place recouvert d'une couche de neige.

« - Je t'aime, petite maladroite… Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Jubia. »

Sans voix, elle se jeta dans les bras de son cadeau en criant « Grey-sama ! », en larmes. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment répondre par des mots et prit une décision… : elle l'embrassa amoureusement.

A la guilde, Erza était au bar et discutait avec Lucy.

« - Mais au fait, c'était quoi le cadeau de Grey ? demanda la blonde.

- Son cadeau ? Dit Mirajane souriante. Bah, je lui ai offert la possibilité de se déclarer ! »

Les deux filles étaient bouche bées. Mirajane avait tout organisé en remplaçant les cadeaux des deux mages !

« - Mais… Mais tu n'as quand même pas causé tous les problèmes de Jubia ? Demanda Lucy sous le choc.

- Ah ça ! J'y suis pour rien, c'était vraiment de la malchance ! Répondit Mirajane. »

La discussion fut fini, car Natsu venait d'envoyer une boule de neige sur Erza…

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Et voici un nouveau One Shot sur Fairy Tail que j'avais écris pour un concours pour l'arrivée de l'hiver. J'espère qu'il vous a plus que l'histoire n'est pas trop confuse comme à mon habitude. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis et poser vos questions.


End file.
